The purpose of this study is to determine whether changing glucose concentration during the night changes insulin action on the liver. Oral infusion of insulin in amounts sufficient to normalize glucose concentration appear to improve insulin-induced suppression of glucose production, but does not alter insulin-induced stimulation of glucose uptake. Thus, acute normalization of glucose concentrations improve hepatic but not extrahepatic insulin action.